


(you're my) twenty

by showhyuks



Series: round 1 #monstaxbingo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, rip ao3 user showhyuks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can never mention Hyunwoo without involving Minhyuk's name, and vice-versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you're my) twenty

**Author's Note:**

> I am a day late! LOL forgive this shit i called a fic rip me

_You can never mention Hyunwoo without involving Minhyuk's name, and vice-versa._

 

And it is fairly true. The moment Hyunwoo's family arrived in the empty house next to the Lee's property, hauling tons of boxes with them and a couple of workers helping them along, as well as Hyunwoo's father carrying their house cat and his mother holding her precious porcelain set, Minhyuk already hurriedly made his way to their front door, knocking once or twice with a big smile plastered on his face. He's genuinely excited to have a new playmate and after learning the fact that the family moving in beside their house had a son with them, he couldn't think of anything but having a new kid to play with every afternoon and a new teammate whenever his other friends would drop by his house. And with his parents' constant nagging and lots of kissy faces, he brought with him a box of cake Minhyuk's mother baked as a welcoming gift to their new neighbors.

 

He's holding the box out away from his body when the door finally opened and a boy, inches taller than him with tanned skin, warm, brown eyes and an even warmer shade of brown hair, was on the other side of it. The stranger looked obviously surprised but Minhyuk's smile on his face never faltered until the boy mimicked him and gave him a grin of his own, causing Minhyuk to step closer to the entrance.

 

"Hello! I am Lee Minhyuk, the son of your neighbors next door. Nice to meet you!" He starts, "Here, I brought a cake with me. It's my mom's way of welcoming you, guys!" Minhyuk cheerfully greeted the boy with his usual high-pitched voice and that is how Minhyuk remembered his and Hyunwoo's friendship started.

 

For the next couple of days after the Son's settlement in the house next to Minhyuk's, he had made a total of five trips back and forth his house and the kid'sㅡHyunwoo'sㅡhouse, either with his parents or only him alone. Hyunwoo had grown accustomed to Minhyuk's presence already, now feeling comfortable inside their new house unlike the shy, confined feelings of sadness he first had when he learned that they will be transferring to a new city.

 

Minhyuk was, to say the least, too welcoming after that encounter. So the days dragged on, with Minhyuk continuously going to the Son's house and Hyunwoo widely smiling at him every time he does. Minhyuk introduced him to some of his friends, Kihyun ("the small one"), Hyungwon ("the tall one"), and Jooheon ("the dimpled one"). Eventually, they all got along well like Hyunwoo's been a part of their circle ever since.

 

Daily marathons of Power Rangers and Disney movies became a must to their friendship. They made it a habit to sneak off baked goodies by their mothers in the morning so they can eat it together while stargazing at night, and during some days, they played for a whole day at the beach nearest their neighborhood until Minhyuk's parents picked the both of them up before nighttime passes.

 

It went on for weeks, and Minhyuk never left Hyunwoo's side again. It was definitely the start of a beautiful friendship.

 

_You can never mention Hyunwoo without involving Minhyuk's name, and vice-versa._

 

When they got permission to go to the city arcade, they did nothing but spend the rest of their Christmas savings in it, hopping from one game to another in hopes of beating in each other. Minhyuk manages to win their proposed last game, Tekken 5, tying the score to 7-7. They did not have any money left to exchange for arcade coins but Hyunwoo had two coins left that they decided to use for Twister.

 

"Okay, I'm dropping one coin first, then twist the knob as hard as you can so we can get something good. Then I'll quickly drop the next and continue twisting until you hear the plastic eggs dropping, okay?" Hyunwoo instructed Minhyuk as precisely as he can and the latter excitedly nodded.

 

Hyunwoo then dropped the first coin and Minhyuk crouched to twist the knob over and over until he heard a sound of something dropping inside the tin machine. The taller boy dropped their last coin and Minhyuk continued on twisting until his arms felt like they were on fire. He managed to get two rainbow colored eggs and in it held two yellow plastic rings, both a size too big for their fingers but they still opted to wear it after.

 

"These are so cool, you know? Other eggs had nothing in them. At least ours had something." Minhyuk enthusiastically smiled at Hyunwoo and the boy freezed for a second, taking his time to admire Minhyuk's smile like it was the first time he'd seen it. But something made it different that day, maybe because now they already share something sentimental between them. 

 

"It's something to remind us of each other." Hyunwoo replied before pulling Minhyuk out of the arcade so they can wait outside for their parents' cars, just in time for dinner. He avoided Minhyuk's gaze throughout their long wait, knowing his cheeks could be blushing from what he just said moments ago.

 

However, that night, they still slept with big grins on their faces, reminiscing the enjoyable day they spent together while clutching the rings close to their hearts.

 

_You can never mention Hyunwoo without involving Minhyuk's name, and vice-versa._

 

So up until the time they played basketball with their friends, they still preferred to be teammates. Kihyun and Hyungwon looked down on them knowing none of the two actually knew how to play, but they still agreed knowing Minhyuk won't go down without a fight. He was _that_ bored and Kihyun looked too proud of himself so he wanted to crush him right away. Hyunwoo reluctantly agreed with him earlier but eventually said yes when Minhyuk pouted and held his arm tightly while pulling him towards the court.

 

"And you really challenged us on a two-on-two?"

 

Minhyuk breathily huffed before slinging an arm around the shoulder of the brunet beside him, smugly smiling in response. "Yes, because I have Hyunwoo-hyung here with me."

 

"You do realize Kihyun's a player of an actual elementary basketball team, right?" The taller of the two boys in front of them answered as a matter-of-fact, "and his skills combined with my height makes us an unbeatable team."

 

Hyunwoo snorted loudly as he made a thumbs down to their opponents. "Huh, you wish. Don't look too high on yourself, Hyungwonnie. You only got the height, not the skills." Hyunwoo then looked at his teammate while raising his eyebrows repeatedly. "And Minhyuk's right, though. He's got me."

 

Kihyun passes the ball to him without any warning and Hyunwoo clumsily received it with both of his hands, earning a bark of laughter from Hyungwon who smirked afterwards. "Yeah, _sure_ , he's got you."

 

"We'll show you!" Minhyuk responded with his usual high-pitched voice, forcefully pulling the ball away from Hyunwoo's grasp so he can dribble it with his right hand. "Okay, let's start the game right now and whoever wins automatically makes the loser buy flavored ice pops to the winners, okay?"

 

Kihyun and Hyungwon nodded at each other before tilting their heads up at Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. "Game on!"

 

Ten minutes later, Kihyun and Hyungwon are declared winners with a landslide win, a score of 2-0, and Minhyuk sitting on the concrete floor of the indoor basketball gym in their neighborhood, blowing puffs of air to his scraped knee. Kihyun whooped in happiness but he and Hyungwon quickly rushed to where Hyunwoo was helping Minhyuk to properly sit up from his position.

 

"I'm taking you home." Hyunwoo assured him and Minhyuk gratefully smiled. Hyungwon felt slightly bugged by his conscience because if it weren't for him blocking Minhyuk a little bit too harshly to prevent the smaller boy from chasing Kihyun who had the ball in his hands, then Minhyuk wouldn't be in pain that afternoon. Kihyun nudged him with his elbow when he saw Hyungwon blankly staring at Hyunwoo and Minhyuk.

 

His conscience overpowered any other feeling in his system and he quickly blurted out an apology. "I'm sorry, Minhyuk! I didn't mean to hurt you I'm- don't worry, you guys don't need to get us ice pops anymore! Just please don't be angry at me." Hyungwon kept his head down when he crouched to where Minhyuk was carefully holding his knee up but Minhyuk just laughed beside him, ruffling his hair. 

 

"It's okay, though. It doesn't really hurt that much, and we're still getting you ice pops but not today. A deal's still a deal." Minhyuk replied with his softest yet brightest smile.

 

"You better put medicine on the scrape right away before it gets infected, Minhyukkie." Kihyun reminded him when Hyunwoo finally managed to pull him up from the floor. The older boy crouched down and Minhyuk takes it as a signal to push himself up behind Hyunwoo so the taller boy can carry him on his back.

 

Kihyun stood in front of them, pulling Hyungwon with him as they admired how high Minhyuk is. "You're so strong, hyung. How can you carry him up until he's already so high?"

 

Hyunwoo shook his head, grinning. "Minhyuk's too thin that I don't even feel like I'm carrying someone."

 

"Hyung!" Minhyuk slapped his back but they eventually bid their goodbyes to each other when they saw Minhyuk wincing in pain everytime Hyunwoo adjustes his body.

 

It's a silent trip on their way home, most probably because Minhyuk's still in pain and he didn't want to make it hard for Hyunwoo to carry him all the way to his house. It felt weird not hearing Minhyuk's loud voice like the usual, but Hyunwoo reveled in their serene walk back to their houses, feeling Minhyuk's steady breathing against his back.

 

"Hyung." Minhyuk disrupted the silence with his hushed whisper and Hyunwoo turned his head to the side to try and look at Minhyuk.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thank you." 

 

Hyunwoo stopped in his tracks, not knowing what Minhyuk meant with his words. "For what?"

 

Minhyuk wiggled in his hold and Hyunwoo had to secure him tighter against him to prevent the smaller boy from falling. "Hyung, you know why already!"

 

"Brat, don't move too much. It's already a pain to carry you. And no, I don't know yet. Explain to me."

 

Minhyuk heaved a sigh, motioning for Hyunwoo to carry on with his steps. "Okay, thank you for always being there for me."

 

"That's all?"

 

"Hyung!" Minhyuk slapped Hyunwoo's back one more time before giggling. "It means a lot to me okay. None of my friends were this caring to me before. If today happened in the past when I still didn't have you as my neighbor, I could've been walking by myself and dragging my injured knee alone back to our house. But you're here now. You're doing this. So thank you."

 

Hyunwoo nodded in acknowledgement, knowing he always felt the need to always make sure that Minhyuk was safe and secure with him. "I don't know why, but I feel like I _need_ to take care of you."

 

"I know, that's why I am thanking you-"

 

"But I have you thank you too." Hyunwoo cut him off mid-sentence and Minhyuk stilled behind him, waiting for Hyunwoo to continue. "Because if you never approached me that day, I would not have a friend like you."

 

Minhyuk never smiled that widely before but Hyunwoo's words brought a rush of happiness to his chest that it already felt so overwhelming to be so close to Hyunwoo already. "Cheesy."

 

"Shut up, brat." He quipped in response before laughing. "Now, let's get you home."

 

_You can never mention Hyunwoo without involving Minhyuk's name, and vice-versa._

 

So when they made a bet one day, just a year after they first met and a few days after school year ended, outside the Lee's porch with Minhyuk holding his pinky finger out for Hyunwoo to wrap his own finger with, Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow.

 

"What?"

 

"Bet you twenty dollars I'm still ending up with you until the end." Minhyuk answered with his chin up high and Hyunwoo flicked his forehead, grinning when Minhyuk bit his lip in pain. "Ouch, that hurt, hyung!"

 

"A stupid bet, brat. It's kind of an unsaid thing already that we'll be together 'til we're old and grumpy."

 

Minhyuk stomped his feet on the ground like the kid he is and Hyunwoo had to hold him by the shoulders to stop him from making a mess of Minhyuk's mother's flowers beside them. "But hyung, this is a good bet though. Who knows if we'll still be friends, close friends, bestfriends until we have wrinkles everywhere?" 

 

Hyunwoo had already imagined how his future would look like. It definitely had Minhyuk in it, so he knew he had to work hard for his dream future to come true. He's still nine and still far off from going to high school and college, but if he will need to adjust just so he can still be with Minhyuk by that time, then he'f do anything to keep them and their friendship that way.

 

"Sure, why not. as if we're ever gonna be separated, right?" Hyunwoo assured him by wrapping his own finger around Minhyuk's smaller one and the smaller boy smiled in relief. 

 

Minhyuk cannot imagine a future without his bestfriend, so knowing they both want the same future for the both of them was something that kept him at ease. "You better keep this promise."

 

"I promise, brat." Hyunwoo hugged him. "I promise."

 

_You can never mention Hyunwoo without involving Minhyuk's name, and vice-versa._

 

And it still holds true until that day, twenty years after they first met. It still holds true when Minhyuk says "I do" in front of the priest and all their friends and families and Hyunwoo hugs him so tightly after hearing those words. It was inevitable for them not to fall for each other, given they spent almost half of their lives together. But for it to be blessed by the people around them made it even better. 

 

The wedding reception goes splendid after and they start the first dance of the night with Hyunwoo holding Minhyuk close against him, kissing the crown of the blond's head with all the love he has in him. All the years of doubts and waiting mattered nothing as compared to that night when Minhyuk practically glowed under the blue lights decorating the room.

 

Minhyuk pulls away for a bit, his right hand reaching for something inside the pocket of his suit, and when he finally pulls out what Hyunwoo makes out to be as a piece of paper, he heartily laughs at him.

 

"Don't laugh at this, hyung." Minhyuk lightly punches him on the chest. Hyunwoo's laughter subsides and he stares at the paper under the dim lights of the reception hall.

 

"What is that anyway, brat?"

 

Minhyuk hands it to him right away and quickly buries his head on the crook of Hyunwoo's neck, afraid of his husband's reaction. Hyunwoo hugs him tighter when he raises the paper closer to the light above them and that's when he realizes what it actually is.

 

"A twenty dollar bill."

 

Minhyuk nods and that's all it took for Hyunwoo to pull him away so he can kiss him amidst the crowd around them, dancing to some slow love song he's grown accustomed to listen to everyday since he lived under one roof with Minhyuk. The blond laughs in the middle of their kiss and Hyunwoo finds himself laughing as well. 

 

From childhood bestfriends to lovers, and now officially together, there's no more denying that no one can ever be better for them more than each other. It's exactly why you can never mention Hyunwoo's name without Minhyuk's, and vice-versa.

 

The night goes on eventfully and they soon come home to what they can finally call _their_ own house. They settle into bed around two in the morning, with Minhyuk's head on Hyunwoo's shoulder as they watch reruns of late night dramas both of them have no interest in actually watching. It's like the old days, but unlike in the past where they fell asleep together while watching Power Rangers, this time it's different. It's a whole lot more different and the plastic yellow-colored rings weighing heavily on their own ring fingers remind them of what they used to be, how long and far they've already come, and what they finally are that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so
> 
> 1\. i am currently going through shit in my life and to be honest, i feel like i'm slowly reaching my burnout point so after finishing my bingo prompts (and probably Now That I Found You's chapter 6), i will take a long hiatus from writing. ;;  
> 2\. THE STORY DOES NOT MAKE SENSE I KNOW FORGIVE ME PLEASE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WROTE HERE  
> 3\. if you've read all of my past fics you'd notice this is not how i usually write. yes i am so out of it nowadays so yeah i am sorry  
> 4\. anywho, i will forever whine about showhyuk and writing itself soooo y'all can hit me up, as always, on [twitter~](http://twitter.com/alwayshowhyuk) (tho i am on semi-hiatus as well!!)  
> 5\. you can drop drabble/one-shot prompts or concrits on my [askfm](http://ask.fm/minmoongs) and [curiouscat!](http://curiouscat.me/minmoongs) i will be checking 'em once i'm off my burnout point he he he  
> 6\. kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!!! :    ) even if this was shitty i hope some of you still...enjoyed or something lmao rip ao3 user showhyuks


End file.
